king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecker
Wrecker was a heavyweight robot which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. It was a 'challenger', meaning it debuted in Episode 7 in order to take another robot's place on the team. Built by Team Nightmare, famous for the BattleBots competitor Nightmare, Wrecker was a repurposed version of RoboGames competitor Breaker Box. However, it lost its only competition battle to Ninja on a Judges' decision, and was also immobilized during the Eight-robot Rumble. Design Wrecker is a four-wheel driven robot, intended to powerfully push robots around the arena. It does this in combination with a large lifting wedge, which can deflect spinners, and also support the weight of Wrecker, allowing Wrecker to flip itself over, or pose on top of its weapon. These scoops were interchangeable, in order to best suit Wrecker's opponents. Wrecker was invertible and heavily armored, at the cost of low damage output. Wrecker was also accompanied by a wedge-shaped flame-throwing minibot, which was also equipped with an on-board camera. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) As a 'challenger', Wrecker impressed all four celebrities, who wanted to add Wrecker to their team. Jim Smentowski chose to join Sa Beining's team out of the four, and fought fellow member of the yellow team Ninja in order to take its place. For this battle, it used its traditional curved scoop. Both robots came together, and Wrecker boasted the lower ground clearance, but lost grip on Ninja. Similarly, when Ninja slammed straight into the front of Wrecker, it was buffeted into the air, while Wrecker's minibot threw flames. Wrecker was being edged towards the arena corner, and Ninja still could not breach its scoop, and Wrecker threw it backwards, but not over. Wrecker held its ground in the center of the arena, and flipped itself over, but this allowed Ninja to drive straight under it, toppling the American machine. Ninja then sought out the back end of Wrecker, causing the American machine to flip itself over, and fire its scoop as though it were an axe, on the wedge of Ninja. Despite this, Ninja continued to push Wrecker back, towards the Grinder, and then landed the first blow of its weapon, straight onto the top surface of Wrecker. Afterwards, Ninja wedged under the back of Wrecker and landed a second overhead blow. Ninja again wedged under the back of Wrecker, although its tyre caught the scoop of Wrecker, and Ninja was momentarily lifted. Wrecker's minibot was now incapable of throwing fire, and could not leave its location in the center of the arena. Ninja drove the disadvantaged Wrecker towards the Grinder, and landed another hit. In the final ten seconds, Ninja used its wedge to stay under Wrecker, hitting it once again, impressing Zheng Shuang. Time expired on the match, and Ninja was declared to be the winner. As a result, Wrecker was not added to Sa Beining's team, and left after only one battle. Wrecker then got another chance to enter the competition though, as it was selected for the Eight-robot Rumble as a representative of Wu Chun's red team. There, it fought Golden Hoops, Lieutenant Bam, Megabyte, Spear and Shield, Spectre, Thunder and Lightning, and Two BBQ. The fight started with Wrecker pushing its own mini-bot around for a bit before making a charge towards Spectre. However, Wrecker failed to get underneath it and was subsequently pushed around for a few seconds. This turned out to be Wrecker's only real contribution to the rumble as it didn't make other meaningful attacks after this. Eventually, it was targeted by Two BBQ, whose blade sent it flying into the air and making it to land on top of Megabyte, who also sent Wrecker reeling away. The force of the two hits was enough to immobilize Wrecker and it declared KO'ed, costing Wrecker of its second chance to win a battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside King of Bots Wrecker competed regularly at live events in America under the name Breaker Box. It entered events such as ComBots Cup V and RoboGames 2011, with great success. Before competing on This is Fighting Robots, Team Nightmare had competed in all seven seasons of BattleBots, only missing the eighth series due to filming clashes with This is Fighting Robots. In Season 1.0, Nightmare received a bye before losing its only head-to-head battle against Mauler. In Season 2.0, Nightmare received automatic entry to the Round of 32, then defeated Surgeon General and Mortis in two straight battles before losing to the eventual champion BioHazard inside the top eight. Receiving another pass to the Round of 32 in Season 3.0, Nightmare shattered Slam Job into pieces and progressed on a Judges' decision, before losing to the eventual champion Son of Whyachi in the Round of 16. In Season 4.0, Nightmare defeated Junkyard Offspring and BattleRat to reach the Top 8, where it once again lost to BioHazard. However in Season 5.0, Nightmare lost its only head-to-head battle to Warhead, and although Nightmare competed in a rumble, it damaged the ceiling of the arena and also lost the battle. In ABC's first season of BattleBots, Nightmare lost its competition battle to Warrior Clan, but won a rumble against Witch Doctor and Overhaul. Nightmare was more successful in ABC's second season, where despite an initial loss to Stinger, it received a wildcard into the next round and defeated Icewave to reach the Round of 16. There, Nightmare dominated the battle against Beta, but was flipped over in the dying seconds of the match, and was eliminated here. Nightmare was also present at the filming of the 2019 season as a static display, in working condition, and received official photos for the season. Breaker Box made its BattleBots debut in the show's 2019 season, following on from its appearance as Wrecker on This is Fighting Robots. In its first battle, Breaker Box fought Falcon, and won the fight on a split judges' decision, despite losing mobility at the end of the battle. However it lost mobility much more quickly in its second fight against Uppercut and lost by knockout, also succumbing to Bloodsport in a destructive loss. Breaker Box put on a more impressive performance in its final fight with HyperShock, even turning down a win by KO to free its opponent that was trapped in the floor, but a final breakdown caused Breaker Box to lose by KO in the final five seconds, closing its Fight Night campaign at 1-3. External Links *Team Nightmare Combat Robots Facebook page Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Challengers Category:Robots from the United States of America Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops